bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Story Arcs
Current Arc (Beginning from Chapter 163) I was wondering how arc names were concieved, and although only two chapters have passed, it seems as if we'll be focusing on Bakugo and Todoroki as they take their provisional license course along with Inasa and Camie. I'm willing to suggest this arc be called either the "Hero License Course Arc" or "Hero Remedial Course Arc". Does anyone else have name suggestions? KoniverseTwelve (talk) 21:08, December 23, 2017 (UTC) New Arc? So it seems Chapter 98 marked the beginning of a new arc. Do you guys think we should go with "Current Unnamed Arc" for now or think of a name based on the information we have? The focus of the arc seems to be the hero licenses, so maybe "Hero License Test Arc" could work. Anyone else have suggestions? 11:37, July 21, 2016 (UTC) New Saga I feel like the fight with All for One ended the first saga. There was a time when All Might was a Hero and a time after. So I feel like starting with the hero license arc a new saga should be created. idk about a title but something like a time without All Might or something like that would work. Littlemetzler (talk) 00:24, August 10, 2017 (UTC) I agree with this point. I would argue following All Might and All-For-Ones fight we began a new saga. If I had to give it a name, I would call it the "Rise of Villains" Saga, due to the noted uptick in crime after All Mights retirement. --Kingluffy1 (talk) 14:43, March 15, 2018 (UTC) It certainly marks a turning point in-universe, but we should wait for an indication from Horikoshi or editor if that applies out-of-universe. Not all long-running series group up arcs into sagas. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 17:30, March 15, 2018 (UTC) I think the division into sagas is a little random as it is now. Since there's no official word on the matter, I'd like to suggest a different classification: I think we should make the U.A beginnings saga stop at the Sports Festival, since that's when all the main characters are already established. Then from the Hero Killer arc up until Hideout Raid we could have the All for One saga (from when we start to get hints of the past with Gran Torino to his defeat ). Then from Provisional License Exam to Cultural Festival coul be the 'Internship Saga' because the pro license was a neccesary step for it and the Cultural Festival is sort of an epilogue with Eri finally smiling. And everything since Pro Hero seems to be building to something, although it's not clear what quite yet. We should probably call it 'Rise of the League Villains' instead of villains in general, since they're quite prominent. LaundryHeroWash (talk) 10:12, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Vigilantes Should Sagas and Arcs for Vigilantes be made? We had the first one based around Knuckleduster and Kuin and now this second one with the accelerator as the antagonist. --MrBlackFog (talk) 18:14, December 12, 2018 (UTC)